


Bonus Points

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But still Sherlock, F/M, Humor, Sherlock's a good boyfriend, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Mychakk asked: 27: I swear, I'm not scared. 44: I can't believe you didn't remember 77:Must be a coincidence (tumblr drabble challenge)"Sweet boyfriend" Sherlock surprises Molly for a romantic trip. So why is she terrified?





	Bonus Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/gifts).



> Not beta'd - my bad! 
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

**-Bonus Points-**

"Molly..." Sherlock started, looking down at the frightened looking woman sitting next to him.

"I swear, I'm not scared," she said, however the tremble in her voice and white knuckled grip on the seat betrayed her.

"Then why are you trying to fuse your hands with that seat cushion?" He'd never actually seen her this afraid.

"Well, I'm not...I'm just..." She moved her hands to her lap and balled them into tiny little fists.

"Molly, are you by chance afraid of flying?" he asked, kicking himself mentally for not deducing it.

"No! No I'm just having an unusually anxious day," she lied plastering on a fake smile. "That's all."

"Ah, it must be a coincidence then. It has nothing to do with the fact that we're flying in a small private jet, 30,000 feet in the air…"

"For the love of all things holy, would you please just shut up!?" she whispered.

"Come here." He put his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. "This would be more comfortable if you'd take of that damn seatbelt."

"Not a chance in hell."

Sherlock chuckled. "Would you like me to tell you where we're going?"

Looking up at him with wide eyes she said, "I thought it was a surprise?"

"It'll put a damper on things if you have a panic attack before we arrive. We're going to Monaco. We have villa and a week to ourselves, no cases."

She finally smiled and seemed to relax a bit. "Just whisking me away for no reason, Sherlock Holmes? You better be careful, some people might think that's romantic."

 _Oh,_  he thought,  _I'm going to get so many bonus points for this._  "It's our anniversary. I can't believe you didn't remember."

Molly looked puzzled,  _very_  puzzled. "What are you talking about? We've only been dating for five months."

"It's the anniversary of the day we met, Molly." He brushed his hand across her cheek as he watched her start to tear up.  _Note to self: flying makes Molly a weepy ball of nerves._

"You… you remember when…?"

Leaning forward, he kissed her sweetly. "Of course I do. I haven't deleted a single moment with you."

"Oh God…" she sighed, all of her nervousness and fear seemed to have disappeared. "You sweet, sweet man."

"Yeah, I am pretty sweet," he said with a shrug. This boyfriend business wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be.

Just then the plane shook as it hit a bit of turbulence. Molly clutched at his shirt, and buried her face in his chest. "Not scared, huh?"

"Next time, drug my tea," she mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ~Lil~


End file.
